Eventually
by gabrielledeschanel
Summary: It's you. It was always you...my version of what I wish would just happen already


**Hey, so just a quick one-shot. Sometimes I get so many ideas bouncing around in my head I can't put them all in one story. Unfortunately, one story can't have 3 endings. This one is kind of a throwback to old Hollywood movies. Booth's monologue was most prominently inspired by Rhett Butler :) and the final scene of Breakfast at Tiffany's. I do my best to keep them in character, so please review and let me know how I did! Trying to decide whether or not to make it a two-shot, telling it from Booth's point of view next. Let me know if you want me to!**

It all started with the rain. Her mother had always said that when it rained a good hard rain like this, that God was trying to clean away the dirt and the clutter, to show us something we were missing. She stared out the window at it, pouring down from the sky, heavy and unyielding. She always had loved the rain. What was it trying to tell her this time? Just as she thought this, Booth burst into her office, grinning like a madman. Brennan mentally shook herself. It was silly to think that the rain or God, for the matter, was trying to tell her anything. "Hi Booth. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am Bones! Everything is going right today! The rain is beautiful, we just convicted that guy that murdered his wife and dumped her in the Potomac, and I have something to tell you" he said, still grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy Booth" she said walking over to her desk, though she couldnt be too serious while he was smiling at her so contagiously.

"Ok, then even better, we'll talk about it over lunch. How does that sound?"

"Fine, let me just get my things." Just then, Booth's phone rang. He answered it quickly and his face fell a little as he hung up.

"Hey Bones, I guess they need me back at the office for a little while. Want to meet me at the Hoover at about 5:30 for dinner instead? Then we'll go get dinner, I promise" he pleaded, silently asking for her forgiveness for the delay in their plans.

"That's fine, I'll finish my paperwork and meet you at your office at 5:30" she concurred, not even glancing up from her desk.

Booth was already jogging out the door when she finished and she heard him shout "Perfect, see you then!" as he crossed the lab.

* * *

Brennan strolled into the Hoover building at just about 5:30 feeling oddly genial. However, Booth's good moods were generally very contagious. She pressed the button for the elevator, humming tunelessly to herself. As the elevator doors opened, she glanced up and froze. There, in the elevator, were Booth and Dr. Catherine Klein. And they seemed to be engaged in a very passionate kiss. Brennan didn't know what to do. She began to back away and turned to run when she heard him call her name. She stared straight ahead and kept walking away. She felt him catch her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked her, out of breath. He appeared oddly..nervous.

"If you wanted to be alone with Dr. Klein, you only had to say so. You don't have to hide your love life from me Booth. I'm not a child" she said, trying to keep her tone as emotionless as possible.

"Alone with Dr. Klein? No, Bones, it's not like that -" but Brennan cut him off.

"Please Booth, don't try to keep it from me. Go have your date with Dr. Klein. We can have dinner some other time. I have some work to do anyway" she said, as she removed her arm from his grasp, his face growing more horrified by the second. "Have a lovely night Booth."

She turned from him and walked briskly away. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _I'm shaking like a child having a fit_. It didn't matter what Booth did with his personal life. She didn't expect him to be a celibate. He could date whomever he wished. Was she under the impression that they would be having dinner together, yes. Obviously, however, he wished to be in the company of another woman tonight. That was fine, she would go do something else. But it wasn't fine. She had never had to watch him go about his life with other women before. She'd never seen him making overtures to other women. He carefully kept her shielded from all of that. She had somehow deluded herself into thinking that he only "twinkled his eyes" at her. It hurt her so much more than she thought it would. As she was walking through the rain from her car to her building, she stopped. What was wrong with her? He did not belong to her. He had never even suggested such a thing. She was acting foolish like a - like a woman "in love" or something. And finally, as she stood there in the rain, God wiped away the dirt. She knew what she had been missing. She fell to her knees. A woman in love. That's what she was. A woman in love with Booth. Soon, tears mixed with the rain streaming down her face, soaking her jacket, weighing her down. He didn't love her back. She had waited too long. She had missed whatever chance she had. He was with Dr. Klein. And they appeared to be very happy. He was happy. Without her. He didn't need her like she needed him. It was over. And with that, she collapsed. The rain continued to pour, running down, breaking her, slowly enveloping her in darkness.

* * *

Temperance Brennan did not know how she managed to make it into her apartment that night. The shock numbed her to everything. She just fell into her bed, afraid to move, in case that made her hurt more. She did not know how long she lay there, unmoving, trying to block out everything. Then, a sound broke her out of her reverie. It happened again. It sounded like something on her window. She forced herself to move, to cross to her window to see what was happening. She froze again, holding her breath. Standing outside of her building, braving the pouring rain, throwing rocks at her window was none other than Seeley Booth. _What was he doing here??_ He was calling something to her. She opened her window.

"Bones, please come talk to me"

"Booth, why are you here? You should be with the nice marine biologist."

"Bones, I need to tell you something" She did not want to hear it. She wanted no details on his relationship or his love life or any of it.

"Go away Booth" she said with an air of finality, closing her window.

She lay back down on her bed. The rocks stopped. Why would he do this to her? Come rub it in her face? Didn't he realize? Then, there was another noise. Someone was at her door. She got up and trudged to the peephole. She silently cursed to herself. "I told you to go home Booth" she said, not bothering to open the door.

"I'm not going home til we _talk _Bones" he said, through the door.

She didn't even bother to answer, just stumbled away from the door. It hurt too much. This is why she built her walls. She had failed herself.

Suddenly, she heard a crash and turned to see Seeley Booth come bursting through her locked door. She stood in shock. She didn't know how to react. She turned to run back to her bedroom, anything to avoid him.

But he was there already. He grabbed her tightly by her upper arms and shook her slightly, forcing her to look at him. He was soaking wet, his t-shirt clinging to his body, his jeans and hair dripping steadily onto her carpet. She couldn't look at his face but...

"Look at me!" he said, teeth gritted, jaw clenched. His eyes were black fire, burning with some all-consuming passion she could not understand. He pushed her up against the nearest wall. "Temperance Brennan, we will talk. No, I will talk and you _will _listen" he said, his eyes boring into hers. For some reason, the way he was looking at her made her weak at the knees and incensed her nerve. She straightened as well as she could, despite his tightening grip on her. Her eyes narrowed and she spat "So talk." She watched his nostrils flare and jaw clench at her audacity. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then changed his mind. He stared at her for a second more, then there was curious surge in his eyes. Suddenly, he let go of her arms, pulling her waist to him with one and holding her head with the other as he bent and captured her lips with his own.

She fought him at first. She did not know this new Booth, this crazed passionate man who took what he wanted. This new dangerous side of him scared her and yet...she was kissing him back. She stopped fighting his mouth devouring her own and began to kiss him back, her ferocity nearing his. She felt as if her whole body was on fire, being consumed by the heat emanating from Booth's mouth. She couldn't fight him. He was bending her, breaking her, using her as he wanted. And...she liked it. She enjoyed not having to be the strong confident woman for once. She let go of her pride and logic and reason and surrendered to this force that was stronger than she, this force that she couldn't put down to logic and rationality, these lips too bruising, arms too strong, fate that moved too fast. She gave in to her emotions for once in a very very long time. She let him kiss her like she had always wanted to be kissed, like there was no other woman in the entire world, like only she existed and she existed only for him. She gave herself to him completely. Then, suddenly, he let go. His lips were gone. She was standing alone. Her eyes opened to see him pressed against the far wall, shaking. He slowly sank to the ground and closed his eyes. She didn't know what was happening. That had been the most amazing moment of her life. She had never felt more..._alive_. Why had he stopped? Did he not feel the same way? How could he not have felt that engulfing electricity, that passion between them? She walked tentatively over to where he sat and slid down next to him.

"Hey Booth?" She reached out and lightly touched his arm. He opened his eyes, as if surprised to see her there.

"Bones, I need to tell you something" he said, for what must have been the 10th time that day. She looked into his eyes. They were pleading, the fire weakened, just a little flame.

"Ok Booth. What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm not with Dr. Klein, I never was. She kissed me in the elevator, I didn't want her to. She's not the one. She was never even a possibility. She's not..." He hesitated, glancing down at his hands. He clenched them and seemed to come to a decision. He looked Brennan straight in the eyes. "It's you Bones. It was always you."

When Brennan didn't respond, he looked into her eyes to make sure she was still listening and started again. "Bones, you're the one. I need you so much it hurts. It scares me sometimes. It's like there's some force of nature pulling me toward you, like you have your own gravity. Everything inside me needs you." His hands grasped at his chest as he said this. "And when I'm with you... Bones you captivate me. You're...all that matters. You're... you're... God, I don't even think there's a word for it. You take my breath away. Since almost the first day I met you, all I wanted was to take care of you. You'd had such a struggle Bones. No one knew better than I what you'd gone through. I wanted you to stop fighting and let me fight for you. I wanted you to let me protect you. But you mocked everything about love, threw it all back in my face, time and again. I couldn't face it. I'd search for solace among other women, but somehow I always always came back to you. I loved you so much I thought I was going crazy sometimes. Being with you was torture, but being without you...that was hell." He stopped, dropping his face to his hands, then ran his fingers through his hair. "Bones, I can't do it anymore. I can't go on fighting this hard against myself. I want to love you, to be the man in your life that you come home to, that makes you laugh and holds you when you're sad. I want to kiss your tears away and give you piggyback rides around our house and come home at night to sit down to dinner with you and Parker. I want to be the one who won't walk away, who you fall back on. I am in love with you Temperance Brennan, 100% all the way, completely lost in you. And I will follow you to the ends of the earth and to the day we die loving you, because I can't just ignore this anymore. I love you. Is that ok?

Tears seeped from her crystal eyes and were streaming down her face, her body shaking slightly. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. This was too much. This couldn't be real. Her life was never meant to have a happy ending, she had always known that. That was why her parents had left, her brother, her boyfriends. Everyone except...Booth. She opened her eyes and it all made sense. "It is you" she whispered.

He smiled tentatively at her. She finally understood.

"Seeley Booth, I love you."


End file.
